


A Weekend in Scarborough

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: Robin goes to the beach for a weekend with Matthew and his university friends
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Weekend in Scarborough

The view of the North Sea was lovely along the top of the steep cliffs.Robin stopped her trek to Scarborough Castle’s ruins and sat on a rock to watch the heavy surf come in as she drank her tea.Matthew and his friends had surged ahead but she really didn’t want to have her visit to the seaside spoiled by having to listen the entire day to all the fun things they had done while she was home in her rural village and they were together at uni in Bath. It was better to sit by herself, watch the water and listen to the gulls than to have how left out of things she was rubbed in her face.From where she sat she could see the castle’s heavy stone gate and walls, and see the ruined tower.There were other people walking on the cliff top but only one couple was close to where she perched. 

Once Robin finished her tea, she planned to walk down the hill to St. Mary’s Church to visit Anne Bronte’s grave, then she would walk up the steep hill again to meet Matthew and his group at the castle gate.None of them wanted to see the grave but she had always been interested in the Bronte family who lived in Yorkshire like she did and wanted to see it. 

The couple who were strolling toward her drew closer.It was a tall man and woman, probably in their early 30s, walking hand in hand.The woman had black hair blowing in the wind off the ocean.The man was well over six feet tall and broad but Robin didn’t pay much attention to him. Her attention was on the woman as she was so lovely.Her features were classical and her skin perfect.She was stunning, with long legs and graceful posture.Robin felt like a country bumpkin in comparison, particularly as the woman’s clothes were nearly as perfect as she was.She sighed to herself and finished her tea, then put her thermos back in her backpack and headed down the hill behind the couple. 

St. Mary’s Church was as old as the 12th Century castle although it had been rebuilt in the 17th Century after it was destroyed as part of the castle siege in the Civil War.It had been restored in the 19th Century so it didn’t look as old as it actually was.Robin walked around the grounds a little while before she found the correct part of the graveyard.Anne Bronte’s tombstone was very battered and worn, with green moss and lettering that was hard to read, but there was a modern slab on top of her grave to help Robin find the correct plot.She stood and looked down on it for a minute, thinking about the Brontes and their tragic lives. 

Then Robin realized she wasn’t alone.The man she’d seen with the beautiful woman was wandering the graveyard, too.He nodded at her and stopped at her side, looking down at the memorial.She noticed his nose had been broken.He looked like a fit boxer, not an admirer of literature, but Robin was wise enough to not judge people by their appearance.She stepped back, leaving him alone with his thoughts, and headed back toward the castle to meet Matthew and the others.

That evening Robin and Matthew decided to walk around town to see the amusement arcades and the cafes along Queens Parade.Matthew’s friends Tom and Sarah came along.Robin didn’t like Sarah who was always flirting with Matthew, even though he and Robin were a couple.Matthew told her she was being silly so rather than having an argument, she had not protested when they joined what she had thought would be a romantic dinner with Matthew whom she’d not seen very often during the school year. They ended up eating at a Tex-Mex restaurant.Robin didn’t think much of the food but the drinks were large, which was all the others cared about. 

After they ate, they decided to stroll along the waterfront a while longer, then pick a bar in one of the many small hotels and inns to have a night cap before heading back to their tiny hotel which was cheerful and cheap but didn’t have any restaurant facilities.Robin loved the salty tang of the sea air but the wind was whipping her hair into a rat’s nest.Luckily she had an elastic hair tie so she pulled her hair back into a pony tail to help keep it out of her eyes.Matthew took her hand and they walked together, not saying much. Sarah and Tom were walking in front of them, talking about an exam they’d just taken but not gotten results for. 

Robin was startled to notice the beautiful woman and her burly boyfriend getting out of an expensive Lexus parked in front of a small old brick inn that advertised a bar.She tugged Matthew’s arm.“Want to get a drink here?”She indicated the bow window of the inn which revealed a warm and cozy spot with a television and comfortable chairs.“Sure,” he answered.“Hey, Tom, let’s stop here.”They headed inside to find a comfortable little dining room with a bar at one end.The couple Robin had first seen earlier that day were being seated at a table in the bay window next to the bar. 

Robin was happy to steer her group to the bar where she could watch the couple.She wondered if the boxer was wealthy and that’s what had attracted the beautiful woman.He wasn’t well dressed, though, he was just in jeans and trainers with a shirt that had sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing muscular arms and a plain watch on a simple band.He did look exceptionally fit, though.As if he realized Robin was thinking about him, he turned his head and looked right at her.Robin was shocked at the intelligence blazing in his eyes.Caught unaware, she stared right back at him.He smiled and toasted her slightly with his beer mug.She nodded back to him and turned to listen to what Tom was saying.

The tv blared the football scores, Sarah’s braying laugh nearly drowning it out at times, while Tom and Matthew talked rugby and Robin sipped her wine.Occasionally she heard a musical laugh coming from the beautiful lady who she noticed was crossing and recrossing her long legs much to the delight of several of the older gentlemen at the bar. Robin sighed, thinking of her tangled locks, and decided to visit the ladies room to try and tame it.She excused herself and headed to the tiny bathroom where she pulled her comb through her reddish blonde hair, wishing she had sleek black waves instead.She had never admired her milkmaid complexion or her gray-blue eyes, which were never one or the other color unless she wore a special shade of pale blue.She did manage to get the worst of the knots out, then braided it over her shoulder to keep the tangles from reappearing when they walked back to their little hotel. 

Back at the bar, she decided not to have a second white wine even though everyone else was getting more alcohol.She ordered a lemonade instead.Sipping it, she noticed that the beautiful woman was leaving her table and heading toward the lift, leaving her companion behind.So she was staying here, which made sense given that the parking in front was probably just for guests.The man was standing, heading outside.Perhaps he was staying elsewhere.Robin watched his broad shoulders and rather delectable rear end disappear out the front door.She was sorry to see him go as people watching was the only thing entertaining her this evening.She supposed when you are not drinking but out with people who are, you are a bit left out of things.She sighed.

Shortly the bartender called time, so they all drank down the last of their drinks and headed out into the night air.Sarah and Matthew were giggling together, with Tom right behind them, Robin bringing up the rear.They lurched down the sidewalk, Robin trailing them, as they all headed towards Queens Parade and the walk toward their hotel.She noticed a familiar figure ahead, the tall man leaning against a stone wall, smoking.She nodded at him as she passed but was surprised to see him stand up and approach her. 

“You aren’t walking alone, are you?”He had a rough, deep voice that was incredibly sexy.

“No, I’m with my friends.”Robin gestured toward the three others who were well on their way down the sidewalk together, leaving her far behind. 

“Let me walk with you to get you home.They aren’t paying a lot of attention to you, which isn’t safe in a place like this.”

Robin considered this.The man had a long stride like hers so they wouldn’t be out of sight of her friends and she was curious.“Ok, walk with me.I’m Robin.”

“I’m Cormoran,” he answered.“Are you here for the weekend?”

“Yes, I came with my boyfriend and some of his friends from uni on the train, just for a break.Are you here with friends as well?”

“Not exactly.I’m with my ex-girlfriend.” 

“Ex-girlfriend?”Robin asked, intrigued. 

Cormoran laughed.“She’s dumping me—again—as I am going overseas with my unit.I’m Army.” 

“You don’t sound upset about it.”

“Well, we have been on again—off again, for years.She doesn’t like my career choice.But when we are on, it’s fabulous until we quarrel.Then it’s fabulous when we make up again.”

“She’s incredibly beautiful, “ Robin said.“I couldn’t help noticing.” 

“She’s quite funny, too.But we don’t have a lot in common otherwise.And I don’t know why I’m telling you this!”

“It’s ok,” Robin said.“People tend to confide in me.I was taking psychology in uni before I dropped out.”

“I dropped out, too,” Cormoran said.“To join the Army.”

“Where are you going to be serving?” Robin wanted to know.

“Cyprus.”

“Sounds exotic!”Robin said, relieved that her new friend wasn’t going anywhere that was an actual war zone.“How long will you be there?”

“I don’t really know.Probably six months, but it depends on a lot of things.”

“Such as?” Robin was curious.

“I’m with Special Investigations Branch, so I’ll be doing undercover work there.That can last an unpredictable time.” 

“Is Special Investigations Branch sort of military police?”

“Yes.”

“Fascinating,” Robin said, and meant it.“I’ve always been interested in police work.”Up ahead she could see the small hotel where they were all staying.“I’m nearly there.Thank you for walking with me.”

“My pleasure, Robin.I’ll wait until you go inside, if that’s all right.”

Robin smiled at him and he smiled back.She said, “Good night,” then ran lightly up the steps into their hotel.Robin was smiling as she entered her room but she stopped dead to see Sarah and Matthew snogging on one of the twin beds.She backed out and shut the door quietly.Going to the other room, she opened the door only to see Tom passed out on one of the twin beds.She wasn’t going to stay there, that’s for certain.Uncertain of what to do next, she headed back out of the hotel. 

Cormoran was standing outside the entrance, smoking a cigarette before walking back to his room.He noticed her right away and walked up to her to ask what was wrong. Robin swallowed and answered, “My boyfriend, now my ex-boyfriend, is in bed with someone else.I can’t stay here.”

Cormoran looked at her gravely and said,“I’m sorry.What are you doing to do?”Robin shrugged.“I don’t know.”

Cormoran said, “How will you get back home?Is your boyfriend your ride?”

Robin shook her head.“We all took the train from Northallerton.I can get my mom to pick me up at the station there. It’s only twenty minutes or so back to our house in Masham.” 

“There are no trains until tomorrow.Come back to my room.Charlotte’s long gone.It’s only a double bed but I can sleep on the floor.”Robin looked at him, but saw nothing but concern, so she said yes and they started walking back the way they’d come.Robin pulled out her phone and sent Matthew a text, “I’m going home.”A tear leaked from her eye that she angrily dashed away.Cormoran looked down at her, then put an arm around her shoulders.“How much has he drunk today?” he asked.

“Matthew?”She thought back.“He’s been drinking all day, so I’d say a lot.”

“That explains it.The plump blonde you were with can’t hold a candle to you in looks.He must be plastered out of his mind to prefer her to you.” 

Robin considered this.“Am I pretty?” she asked, not in a needy way, but asking for an impartial opinion.

“Fuck yes, and sexy as hell to boot.That’s my professional opinion and I’m a connoisseur of beautiful women, you know.”

Robin tried to smile.“I know.Your ex is gorgeous.” 

“And you aren’t crazy like she is, which is definitely in your favor.”Robin managed a smile at this.

“Come on,” said Cormoran.They walked along the waterfront, the waves making soft noises as they came ashore, without speaking, Cormoran’s arm still around Robin’s shoulders.She felt comforted by his warmth, his concern, and of course his compliment about her looks.She sighed.

“Tired?” Cormoran asked.She nodded.“Things will look better in the morning.We’ll get cleaned up and have breakfast, then head to the train station.I need to catch the express train back to London myself.I’m due back off leave the day after tomorrow and I want to see a pair of old friends before I go.”

Robin and Cormoran climbed the steps to his inn together. He opened the door for her and led her to the little elevator.“We’re on the third floor.”The elevator stopped with a clunk, and Cormoran opened the door to a corner suite that she thought must have a good view of the ocean and the castle ruins in the daytime.It was a nice place, with striped wallpaper, a good sized bed with lots of pillows, even a little en-suite shower.Strike allowed her to use the bathroom first so she could brush her teeth.Luckily she had everything she needed with her in her ruck sack.She was going to have to sleep in her clothes but she had fresh packed for tomorrow.While Cormoran was in the bathroom she started to unbraid and then brush her hair.

He came out in sweat pants and a t-shirt and started to take pillows off the bed and toss them on the floor.Robin stopped him.“You don’t have to sleep on the floor.I’d prefer it if you slept with me.Please.”

“How old are you, Robin?” he asked.

“I’m twenty.I’m not a virgin, if that’s what you are asking.”

“I’m ten years older than you. I’m certainly not a virgin but I don’t take advantage.”

Robin stepped closer.“It wouldn’t be taking advantage.It would be a comfort to know someone thinks I’m sexy right now.And you are pretty sexy yourself.”

Cormoran stepped a bit closer.“Are you using me, Robin?”

Robin smiled.“Absolutely.Do you mind being a revenge fuck?”

“I’m happy to oblige.I’ve been wanting to run my fingers through your fabulous hair, to see how you taste when I kiss you, and how you feel when I get those clothes off you.But I’m not a long term thing, not with my ex in the background and the fact I’m leaving the country in two days.That’s hardly fair to either of us, especially me, if making love to you is as wonderful as I suspect it’s going to be.”Cormoran kissed her.Robin put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to kiss him back. 

“Let’s just enjoy each other for now. Tomorrow will take care of itself,” Robin whispered and taking his hand, pulled him towards the bed. 

The next morning she woke sore but happy.She’d had the best sex of her life last night.As revenge fucks went, Cormoran was as good as it gets.She turned over and looked at him lying naked next to her.She hoped he had enjoyed himself, too.As if he heard her thoughts, he opened his eyes, blinked and smiled at her. “Morning,” she whispered. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he whispered back.With one large hand he traced a line from her knee up to her hip, then pulled her toward him for a kiss.“Want to go again?”

“Absolutely,” Robin answered.“I want to take full advantage of you while I can.”

“How about a shower with me?” he asked.Robin smiled at the thought and began to kiss Cormoran’s neck.“Yes, please."

Ninety minutes later they were clean, dressed and had worked up quite an appetite.They packed their ruck sacks, checked the room one last time, and walked hand in hand from the little hotel.Cormoran suggested that they walk to the clock tower for the view and eat at its little cafe, then stroll towards the train station which was about a mile, not a long walk for two people who were glowing with health and enjoying each other’s company.There they could pick up their trains back to Masham and London. 

The clock tower was on the high cliffs and the view was spectacular.They walked around the grounds a little, holding hands, then settled in for a large breakfast.Robin sighed with pleasure after polishing off her full English.“I seem to have quite an appetite after an overnight with you, Cormoran.” 

Strike was finishing off his own big breakfast with a cigarette.His long legs were stretched out in front of him as he looked at her with pleasure.“Best revenge sex I’ve ever had, Robin. I wish I weren’t leaving.”

“Take care of yourself, won’t you?” she asked, suddenly serious.He leaned in for a kiss.“I will.”Abandoning their plates for the waitress to clear away, they rose and headed for the train station.Strike took her hand again and they walked together toward the old station.On the way they stopped at a little coffee place to get coffees to go, Cormoran insisting that railway stations never had good coffee or tea.Sipping as they walked, they could no longer hold hands but Robin and Cormoran kept looking at each other and smiling.Robin felt alive. This was what a love affair should be like.

At the station, Cormoran discovered he could take the train with Robin to Northallerton where he’d have to change for the St. Pancreas express to get to London.He managed to upgrade them to a first class cabin, too.Robin had never traveled first class, so she was excited to discover the tiny cabin seat turned into a fold down bed and there was a lock on the door.Cormoran noticed her checking out the bed and told her they’d have to wait until the conductor got their tickets to test it.She pouted adorably and he kissed her.Then he kissed her again and if the conductor hadn’t knocked on their door just then, they might have moved to check out the bed faster than they actually did. 

As it was, they only got their clothing partly removed before they were in the bed and giving it a thorough test to see how well it stood up to heavy usage.Robin was satisfied with its durability, though.Revenge sex with Cormoran was certainly a lot more fun than she had realized sex could be.She thought that if she made up with Matthew that he was going to have to up his game substantially to keep her satisfied after this.

All too soon they had to dress as it was only half an hour before they would arrive at Northallerton.Robin combed her hair and texted her mother to come fetch her, then she sat on the little bed (now back to a seat) next to Cormoran, feeling bereft.He took her hand. “Are you sorry you met me?”

She shook her head.“Of course not.This was the best sex of my life.I am just sorry you are leaving.Will I see you again?”

Cormoran was honest.“I don’t know.You may go back to Matthew and I may go back to Charlotte.But this was fabulous.The memories we made together will get me through many a long night in Cypress.”

Robin was honest in return.“I’ve known Matthew a long time and my family likes him.He was good to me in a dark period in my life.So I may forgive him.But regardless of what we each decide about our personal lives, I will never forget you, Cormoran.Please don’t forget me.I’m Robin Ellacott and I live in Masham.If you come back to the UK and are in the area, please look me up.”

“I’m Cormoran Strike and I have no fixed abode since I’m in the Army.But if I can, I’ll come back and look for you, Robin.Now give me one last kiss as we are pulling into the station.”

They hugged each other tightly until the train was fully stopped, then Robin tore herself away to look for her mother on the platform.She didn’t see Cormoran Strike again until her wedding to Matthew….

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write two stories about Robin discovering Matthew cheating on her with Cormoran provided support in two ways: as a friend and as a sexual partner. The other story is called A Night at Sotheby's if you are interested in how it plays out there.


End file.
